Demigod Dreams
by BobSaysHelloFromNL
Summary: 16 year old Luke has a dream. Actually, he has several dreams. But all of them are about a certain 9 year old boy with sea green eyes. Every night he discovers something new about him. Some things make him smile, but others cause emotions such as fury or pity to rise. No matter what he dreams of, he can't help but start caring for the boy.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

**Prologue**

The first time it happened was when Luke was 16. It was the most uneventful dream he ever had of him. He only saw the eyes. The bright sea green eyes that had seen far too much for a boy his age. At the time Luke didn't know what age that was yet.

Seems like a boring dream right? Well, it was. But Luke couldn't help but keep staring into the eyes. He kept staring until he was sure that if someone asked, he could draw the exact same eyes. But then again, it wouldn't look as good on paper as it did in real life. It wouldn't look... alive enough. It may sound stupid, but he swore that he saw different shades of sea green that refused to stay put. He concluded that this boy had the most ADHD eyes ever.

But it wasn't just the color of the eyes that amazed him. The other half was the emotion hidden underneath. The boy looked sad, lonely, afraid and hurt. It made Luke feel sorry for him, even though he didn't know what caused those emotions. But there was something in the eyes that surprised him even more than the sadness.

It was hope. Hope, loyalty, kindness and determination. He didn't understand how the boy could feel al those emotions at once. It also made him curious. Curious to learn more about the boy. He wanted, maybe even needed to know how this boy managed to deal with all the darker emotions, and still be able to laugh. He swore to himself that he would find out. He didn't know how, but he would.

And he did find out. The dreams didn't stop. Every night he would dream of the boy, and every night he would learn something new.

**AN: This is my first story, I hope you all liked it. The first real chapter will be up by the end of the week.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's the first real chapter! I'm actually supposed to be sleeping now, but I couldn't just stop when I only needed to write the last part and read it over before it was done. I just hope that I didn't look over any mistakes because I'm tired. **

**I didn't want to start the story with to much dark stuff, so here is just a fairly pointless chapter were nothing of great importance happens. But Luke still discovers something new about Percy, so it's good enough, right? **

**I'll just finish this note before I start rambling too much. And umm... If you have an idea for next chapter, please tell me. Oh, I almost forgot to thank my four reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing! And sorry for putting the 'thank you' in the midst of my rambling. **

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 1**

Luke did everything he could to make sure he saw the boy again. He kept thinking of the eyes, he described them in his head, he even prayed to Morpheus! Maybe that was a bit desperate, but hey, he was curious.

However, he had some mixed feelings about going to sleep that night. What would he do if he didn't see the boy again? Luke didn't even know for sure that he existed. Sure, demigod dreams _can_ be important visions, but he once dreamt of Grover in a wedding dress. Not exactly a life saving dream.

If he just had a name, than he could find out if the boy was real. But that would mean he had to sleep. Luke mentally scolded himself. Here he was, unable to sleep because of a pair of eyes.

He resolutely closed his eyes, demanding them to stay closed till it was morning.

**Line break**

This time he saw a lot more than just eyes. He saw a little boy with sea green eyes and black hair. Also in the room was a woman who was probably his mother. They were in what looked like the boy's room, with him lying in his bed and the mother sitting next to him.

"Can you tell me a story, mom?" The boy asked his mother. "I'm not tired." Luke walked closer to confirm that indeed, this was the same boy as last night. And it was, but he looked... younger.

His mother sighed. "Promise me you'll go to sleep after? You have school in the morning."

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "I promise. Please, mom?" he pleaded with puppy eyes that even Luke have to admit were irresistible. So of course she caved in.

"Okay, fine." She took a moment to think of a story. "Let me tell you a story about your namesake Perseus."

He pouted. "I'm Percy, not Perseus." Luke made myself comfortable at the foot end of Percy's bed, knowing he was invisible. Silently cheering because he now knew the boy's name. First name, at least.

His mother ignored his complaint. "Long, long ago, there was a boy named Perseus. He was the grandson of a king, and a son of Zeus. You remember who that is, right?"

"A meanie." Percy quickly answered so she would continue with the story. Luke had to agree with him that the king of Olympus wasn't that nice.

His mother laughed quietly. "Before Perseus was born, the king got warned about his grandson... being mean to him in the future." Luke scoffed. He knew the story; Perseus was destined to kill the king. Figures that Percy would hear the child friendly version.

"And that's why the king send them away. The mother who was also his daughter, and the son." It was clear that she was struggling to make the myth less... shocking. It's not easy to explain to a little boy that the king locked them up in a wooden chest and cast them into the sea. Of course they survived, so it wasn't really that important.

"They ended up by a fisherman, whose brother was the king of the island they lived on for the next years. The boy grew up till he was no longer a boy. The island king grew a liking to Perseus' mother, but Perseus didn't like him."

"Just like me and Smelly Gabe?" Percy asked. Luke wondered who Gabe was. A friend of his mother, probably. So Percy doesn't like one of her friends.

She pursed her lips. "Maybe a bit. But the story isn't about Gabe right now. The king wanted Perseus gone, so he could... kiss the mother. He came up with a plan. He organized an important event, were the guests had to bring him horses. Bu-"

Percy interrupted the story. "Why a horse? And can we also do that? I would really like to have a horse."

"No, Percy. You can't have a horse. Maybe when you're older." Percy's face brightened at the prospect of _maybe_ getting a horse _years_ later. _How did he get so excited over such a small thing? _Luke wondered.

"Let's continue, or don't you want to hear the story anymore?" That certainly got him to listen, instead of dreaming about a horse. "No, I love the story!" Percy protested.

His mother smiled. "Then try to listen to it." He nodded while zipping his mouth shut. Luke chuckled at that.

"Alright, so the king asked his guests to give him a horse, but Perseus didn't have one." Luke saw Percy opening his mouth, before quickly closing it again.

"The king told Perseus that he had to bring him something else instead." She suddenly stopped talking. Luke figured that was because of what the king asked. Medusa's head. He was curious about what she was going to change it in.

"What did he ask, mom?" Percy asked, before hiding a yawn. Right, Percy was supposed to be sleeping already. Forgot he was just a kid. At least, he is in this dream. How old is he in real life? Assuming he exists...

"He... asked him to take a picture of Medusa's face, and bring it to him." Luke burst into laughter. This version was ridiculously funny. Did they even _have_ cameras in ancient Greece?

Percy frowned confused. "Why?"

"Because... Greek kings were strange. Anyway, Perseus would have to find Medusa first. And to take a picture of her face, he had to look into her eyes. And that, is something that nobody wants to do." She explained to him with a serious look on her face.

"Why?" Percy once again asked.

"Because if you look into her eyes, you will be tickled to death." Luke snorted amused; he never thought he would hear someone say that.

Percy's eyes widened. "How did he succeed then?"

"Perseus was smart, he realized that he didn't have to look into her eyes if she was sleeping. So one night, he snuck into her bedroom, and took a picture of her face. With flashlight of course, otherwise she wouldn't be visible. Perseus returned to the king and his mother. He succeeded and the king didn't kiss his mother." The mother finished. It was a pretty lame ending.

Percy stifled a yawn before looking at her, pleading her to keep talking. "That's all, Percy. The story's finished." She told him.

"No it's not. Not until you say happy ever after." Percy argued. His mother frowned. "It's not a fairytale, Percy. And maybe there's a second story. I can't let him live happily ever after, if he hasn't found a girlfriend yet." Luke certainly agreed on it being to soon to say happy ever after. No demigod receives that after just one quest. Most never got a happy ending.

Percy took his time to think that fact over, before nodding in acceptation. "Fine." He grunted.

His mother smiled and stood up. "Go to sleep, Percy. I'll tell you more next time."

Percy nodded again. "Night, mom." He whispered while turning over to face the door.

"Goodnight, Percy." She replied. She turned the lights of and walked out, closing the door behind her.

As Percy fell asleep, Luke felt himself waking up.

He opened his eyes and looked over at the clock. He was up too early. Closing his eyes again, he thought about his dream. So the boy was called Perseus, like the Greek hero. Maybe he was a demigod?

Luke wondered if he should tell someone about his dreams. If Percy was a demigod, he must be an important one or Luke wouldn't be dreaming of him. But then again, the dream didn't show that he was in any danger, so why take him away from his loving mother?

Luke didn't have a good relationship with his mother; he didn't want Percy to suffer the same fate by locking him up in camp.

There was no reason to tell someone, so why not keep it a secret? At least until he knows more about Percy.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter 2! I decided to write this chapter instead of learning for History and French, which isn't really a smart of me... I'll just pray to Athena that I don't fail. Don't worry; I'll start learning right after I get this done.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited, so hereby, thank you. **

**And yesterday I suddenly got inspiration for another story, which will probably take a while to write, but I don't know what pairing I will do. So if you're interested, the summary is on my profile and I'll also open a poll. **

**Okay, enough talking about me. Let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Luke did his best to tire himself out as much as possible. It wasn't that hard since it's a summer camp. He thought that if he were tired enough, he would have a longer dream. Or at least sleep longer. Luke just hoped it works and he didn't fall asleep at the sing-along for nothing...

**Line Break**

A plain green door opened and Percy came in. "Mom, I'm home!" he shouted. Luke noticed that Percy was older than last time. He looked around ten and had a bagpack slung over his left shoulder. Luke turned away from the door to look at Percy's house. First thing he noticed was that it was small, maybe an apartment? Second thing was the smell; it reeked of beer. Luke was confused, this can't be where Percy and his mom live, his mother looked nice and not like a drunkard. Did something change since the last dream?

Percy walked into another room and Luke followed. It was a kitchen, and sitting at the kitchen table with a beer in his hand was a walrus of a man. Luke saw Percy tense. "Gabe, where is my mother?"

Gabe, it sounded familiar. Didn't Percy mention a guy nicknamed Smelly Gabe that was a friend of his mother? Cause if that's the same guy, he agrees with Percy. He smells.

Gabe emptied his bottle before answering. "Sally has to stay at work, because of you." He stood up, which seemed like a big accomplishment, to get another beer. The empty bottle found a nice place right next to several others. And it wasn't even dinnertime yet.

Percy bit his lip, deciding if he should reply or not. "What do you mean, because of me?"

"If it wasn't for you, her life would be so much easier." He accused. "She has to pay for everything you need, clothes, education and food."

Percy dropped his bagpack on the ground near the table._ Don't talk back him, _Luke advised Percy inside his head. "Well, I don't see you ever going to work since my mom pays everything." Luke rolled his eyes, he knew Percy didn't hear him, but is it really that hard to keep quiet?

Gabe glared warningly. "I get paid, and you don't even have a job. And with grades like yours, you'll _never _get a job."

This time Percy didn't respond. Instead he walked up to the refrigerator and took of a note. He squinted hard as he tried to read it, which gave Luke some time to read it himself. To his surprise it wasn't a hastily scribbled note, but a printed one.

**Percy,**

**I won't be home for dinner.**

**Ask Gabe to order a pizza when you're hungry.**

**I can't wait to finally see you in person again.**

**Love,**

**Mom.**

It sounded like Percy's been gone for a long time. Didn't Gabe know that? Luke also came to the conclusion that Percy had Dyslexia too.

Percy scowled and crumbled up the note, putting it in his left pocket. He picked up his bagpack and walked out of the kitchen. But Gabe called him back.

"Well, what do you want?" Percy demanded irritated.

Gabe smirked, and Luke immediately knew that nothing good could come out of this conversation. "I want you to pay me."

Percy scoffed. "No."

"Yes. And you know why you will pay me?" Gabe questioned with a nasty smile. "Because otherwise your mother has to."

Luke fought the urge to punch him, and based on Percy's clenched fists, so did he. Why should Percy's mother need to pay for that drunkard? And only then did he realize who Gabe was. Sally's husband and probably Percy's stepfather, he wouldn't be able to believe that Percy was related to him by blood. Percy's stepfather is a disgusting man, and his mother is nice. Luke wondered how that could've happened.

Percy took some deep breaths before replying. "And what if we both don't pay you? Who will be your cook then? Admit it, you need her."

Gabe just chuckled as if amused by Percy. "No, I don't. She is the one who needs _me. _If it weren't for me, you would've been homeless. And this is what you'll do to repay me."

"I'm not going to pay for staying in a house with you!" Percy finally exploded. "And you_ do _need her, without my mother to care for you, you'll be long dead. I'm not paying, and that's final."

He tried to leave, but was stopped by one of Gabe's dirty hands grabbing his arm and pulling him in closer. Luke couldn't help Percy, even if he tried, his hands would just go trough them. He had those kinds of dreams before. Helplessly being forced to watch.

"Even if I need her, she needs me too. But you want to know whom we both don't need? Right, that's you." Gabe sneered, his breath probably blinding Percy. "I can easily kick you out now and Sally won't be able to do anything about it, cause she needs me." Luke saw his grip tightening before reluctantly letting loose of Percy.

Percy shakily took a step back, staring at Gabe in disbelieve. "I expect you to pay me by the end of the week. Now, get lost." Gabe ordered him.

For the rest of the day Percy stayed in his room, not having dinner and not seeing Gabe again. He just wasted a lot of time unpacking his bagpack while cursing Gabe, and getting distracted a lot. Luke stayed with him, observing how he couldn't stay concentrated on just one thing. A possible sign of being a demigod.

A few hours later the door opened to Sally who came up and hugged Percy. "Oh, Percy. I've missed you so much."

Percy smiled a genuine smile. "I missed you too, mom." After a while she let go and properly looked at Percy for the first time since entering the room. "You've grown so much since I saw you last." She said and grabbed Percy's arms. He flinched which caused Sally to frown.

"Are you alright?" she asked him worried for his wellbeing.

"Yeah, it's nothing, really." He lied, but Luke knew that she could see right trough it. Still, she nodded, with a slightly disappointed look in her eyes that she quickly covered up.

Suddenly she looked Luke right in the eyes. His breath caught. Can she see him? And with the worst timing ever possible, he woke up.

**Line Break**

His first thought after waking up was: _At least it was a long dream. _

The second: Gabe is a jerk.

And the most important one for now: Percy is a demigod.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or just read this story****. **

**I'm not sure yet if I want to do Lucercy since Percy is just 9. Maybe if more people ask for it.**

**There will be many more dreams about Percy, and I'm sure one of them will have Percy being bullied. I was thinking that I could combine that with something else, maybe a school trip went wrong? It would be awesome to write about the shark accident.**

**I have a question for you all: What do you want to read about more, Percy's childhood or Luke's life at camp?**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 3**

That day Luke didn't tire himself out anymore, but the other demigods who had sword-fighting lessons with him. He beat them up a little bit more than usual because he was angry with Gabe, and maybe Sally and the gods too.

Gabe because he's mean to Percy. Sally and the gods because they didn't do anything to help Percy.

_Of course the gods don't help him. _Luke thought bitterly. _They never do._

Nonetheless, tired demigods who were blind to that fact surrounded him. Or maybe they just ignored it…

He had to ask someone he could trust what he or she thought about the gods. And maybe he could tell him or her about Percy too. But whom can he trust? Annabeth? Luke frowned. No, she was too young and naïve for that.

Luke wasn't stupid; he knew that there must be enough unclaimed demigods in his cabin who had bitter feelings towards the gods. But he didn't trust any of them enough to keep Percy a secret.

They could just as well turn on him and tell Chiron to send a satyr to collect Percy. At first Luke didn't want to separate Percy from Sally, but maybe he should now that Gabe was there with him.

But was it really better for Percy if he went to camp? Would he just be one of the many unclaimed demigods?

Then it hit him. Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. Luke knew she had a crush on him, and she was good in understanding emotions such as love. She would be able to decide what to do with Percy.

Later that day at the campfire Luke sat down next to Silena, surprising the daughter of Aphrodite. "Oh! Hi Luke." She greeted him with a blush.

Luke shot a charming smile at her. "Hello Silena. Can I talk to you in private?"

She nodded hastily and stood up. "Let's go to the beach then."

They walked in silence until the reached the beach and sat down in the sand. "So… Do you want to tell me something?" She asked him shyly. Luke smiled at her, knowing what she was hoping for and that he was going to disappoint her.

"Yes, I've been having dreams lately." Silena frowned in confusion. This wasn't what she was expecting.

"They're about a demigod boy, I'm not sure what age. His name is Percy." Luke continued to tell Silena more about his dreams, not leaving a single detail out.

When he was finished Silena looked thoughtful. "I don't know if camp will be the right place for Percy. If he is going to be an unclaimed camper he is better of at home with his mother who he loves."

"But what about Gabe?" Luke argued. He didn't like that Percy was staying with such a disgusting man as him.

"Gabe doesn't matter. As long as Percy loves his mother, he will want to stay with her. If I were you, I would wait until I know who Percy's godly parent is." Silena advised. "Of course you still have to keep an eye on Gabe, to be sure he doesn't cross the line."

Luke considered her idea. It sounded like the smartest decision and he didn't have any other plan. "So I just have to keep waiting for more dreams. Again." Luke concluded, a little bothered by the thought of sitting around doing nothing.

Silena nodded in agreement.

"Alright then." Luke sighed. "And Silena, could you please swear on the river Styx to keep this a secret?" Sure, he trusted her, but he wasn't stupid enough to risk her telling someone accidently.

She frowned for a moment before swearing. Thunder sealed the oath she took.

"Thank you." Luke said with a smile. "Let's go back to the others."

**Line Break**

"I'm telling you one last time, boy. Blue food doesn't exist!" Gabe shouted at Percy. They were both sitting at the kitchen table with Sally in between them. Luke was standing awkwardly next to Percy; he noticed Percy looked a bit younger than before, around 6 or 7 years old. "It does!" Percy yelled disagreeing.

"Enough!" It was the first time Luke heard Sally raise her voice. But then again, he didn't see her very much at all. "Gabe, there is such a thing as blue food. Blue berries for instance."

"See!" Percy yelled in triumph.

But Gabe didn't look happy at all. "Blue food is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Is not!" Percy protested annoyed with the stinking man.

"Gabe, stop shouting at Percy!" Sally glared at him.

"If he stops talking about things like blue food! Why are you taking his side? I am you husband!" He bellowed and punched the kitchen table making Percy flinch.

"I am taking his side because he is right. Blue food _does _exist and I will prove it." Sally calmly stated, still glaring at Gabe.

Suddenly Luke's vision turned black and he wondered if this was all he was going to see tonight. But then it returned and he saw a whole table filled with blue food. Not just natural blue colored things, but things like died blue pancakes. Sitting at the table were a grumpy looking Gabe and a smiling Percy. Sally was standing by the oven, waiting for what looked to be a blue cake.

"I told you blue food was real!" Percy enthusiastically told Gabe.

He muttered some things underneath his breath that Luke hoped Percy didn't hear. "Sally, why is the food died blue?" Gabe gritted out between his teeth.

"I told you I would prove it to you." She answered matter of factly. "Now, be quiet and eat your food."

He sighed in defeat. "Tomorrow it will be forgotten, right?"

Sally shrugged with a mischievous grin. "Who knows…"

Again it turned black and another scene appeared before his eyes.

He only just saw a blue birthday cake with the number 9 iced on it with a slightly lighter blue color, before the dark returned again.

He woke up with a smile on his face. The dream may have been a bit pointless, but at least he now knew that Sally still sided with Percy. Percy will be safe at home, as long as his mother is there.

**AN: At first I wasn't really planning on Luke telling someone so soon, but I'm pretty satisfied with the outcome. I hope you are satisfied too.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: My fish died :'(. That's why I dedicate this chapter to him. His name is Walter and I buried him today with 4 of my friends, Nikki-Loves-Crossovers being one of them.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 4**

"Silena! Wait, I want to talk to you!" Luke shouted when he caught her going back to her cabin. He was actually supposed to go back to the Hermes cabin with the rest, but he forgot to talk to Silena about his previous dream. He got so used to keeping it a secret, that it felt weird having to share his dreams with someone. He knew that he didn't exactly promise to tell her everything, but he felt obliged to since she helped him.

The daughter of Aphrodite turned around to face him. "Luke, I'm sorry, can it wait? We both have to go back to our cabins now."

Luke considered waiting a day before running over to Silena. "I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. And tell you that I think you made the right decision."

She smiled brightly at him. "No problem, so I assume Percy is doing well?"

"Yes, he is." Luke confirmed. "Well, I have to get back to my cabin now before they burn it down. See you tomorrow!"

When he turned around he saw the Stoll brothers quickly shoving their hand into their pockets. He frowned but decided to let it slide for now. As long as they didn't prank him, he was fine with it. And if they did prank him, then they would get it back ten times worse. Luke was head of the cabin after all. "Come on Stolls, back to our cabin."

**Line Break**

Luke was standing in a school bus filled with 9 year olds. But only three of them were important in his eyes. Of course, Percy was one of them, the other two were the boys sitting behind him. They were snickering about something while constantly kicking Percy's seat. Luke noticed that nobody sat next to Percy.

One of the boys leaned forward to whisper something to Percy. Luke shuffled closer to hear what it was. He saw Percy clenching his fists and knew what was coming before it happened. The boy must have said something to anger Percy, because Percy turned around in his seat and leaned over it to push the boy back in his seat.

The boy started to cry, effectively gathering the attention of everyone on the bus. Luke frowned; Percy didn't push him that hard, the boy was making a big deal out of nothing.

"What happened?" A woman who looked to be the teacher ran over to his row. The boy looked up with tears in his eyes and bit his lip, trying to look scared. "Percy." He simply said.

The teacher got an angry look in her eyes, and scowled at Percy. "Well? What did you do to Dave?"

Percy had a disbelieving look on his face. "I did nothing!"

"Yes you did!" The other boy disagreed. "You pushed him really hard!"

"Is that true?" The teacher asked Dave, who has by now calmed down from Percy's 'attack'. He quickly nodded. "Yes, I was just talking to George when he attacked me." Luke looked around the bus, surely someone must have seen the boy bullying Percy. But they were all glaring at Percy.

"Percy, you and I are going to talk about this right after we get back at school. And I will be watching you for the whole trip. Now, say sorry to Dave." The teacher demanded.

Percy didn't really have a choice. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Luke was pissed of. He also had trouble with school before he went to camp, but that had been about 7 years ago. It was disappointing to find out nothing had changed.

The teacher sat next to Percy for the rest of the drive, so at least the boys couldn't kick Percy's seat anymore. However, Luke didn't know if that was worth having to sit next to that woman. She hated Percy's guts. Luckily it wasn't long before they arrived.

It didn't get much better for Percy when they arrived at Atlantis Marine World. She kept following Percy around, making sure he kept quiet. Luke knew Percy was ADHD, and he assumed the teacher knew too. Still, whenever Percy moved too much for her liking she would grab a hold of him. Of course that meant that Percy did his best to stay in one place, he didn't want that woman to touch him.

But that was much easier said than done. Percy looked far more energetic than usual, and Luke had no idea why. His eyes kept shifting between the sharks swimming bellow them, instead of listening to the guide of the behind-the-scenes-tour. Luke wasn't the only one who noticed that.

"Young man, can you hear me?" The guide asked Percy annoyed that he wasn't listening. "I just asked you to pull the lever you're standing next to."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Percy blushed under all the unwanted attention. He grabbed a hold of the lever und pulled it down, too late to hear the guide shout: "Not that one!"

Luke didn't exactly see what happened next, but before he knew it he was underwater, surrounded by disoriented kids and sharks. I can't die in a dream, he reminded himself and calmed down a bit. But Percy and the others could! His eyes widened and he looked around, hoping that all of the kids could swim and the sharks weren't hungry.

What he saw terrified him. With help of some unknown adults, most children where already being helped out of the water. But that wasn't the terrifying part. Percy was still underwater, surrounded by sharks. "Percy!" Luke yelled, forgetting that Percy couldn't hear him.

A shark swam up to Percy and Luke feared the worst. Why didn't he go to Chiron? Maybe Percy would've been at camp instead of here getting eaten by sharks!

Luke felt an incredible amount of guilt for being responsible of this. Even if the shark was friendly, how long had Percy been in the water? He doubted Percy could hold his breath for long.

He could've thought of many ways this scenario could end, but none of these would involve Percy petting the shark. Which is exactly what happened next. The shark didn't harm Percy, and Percy didn't swim to the surface in panic. Instead he slowly reached out with his hand and touched the shark somewhere above the eyes.

Luke slightly relaxed until the other sharks swam up to Percy. But they also didn't hurt Percy. He realized they were just getting a better look at him.

An idea formed inside his head. Percy's godly parent must be the reason of this. So his father is someone sea-related… Or was it the mother? Is he related to Sally by blood? Out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone diving down, probably to search for Percy. His eyes widened. They couldn't find Percy like that, that would be suspicious. Would the mist be able to cover it up? And would Percy see trough it or not?

Luke couldn't do anything but hope that the mist worked. The diver went straight to Percy, seemingly unaffected by the sharks. He grabbed Percy by the hips and pulled him away from the sharks. Percy turned around to face the diver who gestured to above. He nodded and started swimming to the surface. When he was almost there he looked underneath him and saw that the sharks already parted ways.

He got out of the water and so did Luke. The other kids already received blankets and so did Percy. Some adults were busy calling the parents while others checked on the children. Percy was alone so Luke walked up to him and waited for Percy's mother. At least he didn't get screamed at.

When Sally arrived she looked extremely worried and ran up to Percy. She hugged him and asked him what happened when she let go.

"I pulled the wrong lever." Percy bit his lip. "And I pushed a boy in the bus."

Sally frowned in disappointment. "Percy, you ha-" "Excuse me," the teacher's voice interrupted. "I would like to talk to you, Mrs. Jackson." Jackson? Is that also Percy's last name?

Luke had a hard time deciding if he should stay with Percy, or go with Sally and the teacher. He stayed with Percy for a while, but in the end his curiosity won over his protectiveness. He followed the path that Sally and the teacher went down.

"But I don't understand, he didn't do it on purpose." He heard Sally's voice protest.

"This time he may not have, but he still had no reason to make Dave cry. Another reason to expel him would be his grades. I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson, but I will ask the headmaster to expel him and I'm pretty sure that he will listen."

He tuned out the rest of the conversation. Percy is getting expelled because of this? It wasn't his fault that the bullies angered him and the guide wasn't clear enough on what lever to pull.

Sally and Luke walked back to Percy who was still sitting alone.

"Let me guess. I got expelled because of my grades and this accident." Percy spat out with a scowl.

His mother sighed. "And you made Dave cry. What did he say to you?" Luke stared at her in wonder; she already knew that the blame wasn't on Percy.

Percy bit his lip. "He said some mean things."

"About what?" Sally urged him to tell the whole story.

"About you." Percy glared in Dave's direction.

**Line Break**

"Chiron, if I told you I found a son of Poseidon, what would you say?" Luke asked when he next saw the centaur.

"I would say that I doubt he is a son of Poseidon. The oath, remember?" He dismissed the question and walked away.

Luke followed him. "But we already know it's been broken once," he frowned at the thought of Zeus turning Thalia into a tree but then focused on Percy again. "Who says it didn't happen twice?"

Chiron stopped and sighed, turning over to Luke he answered. "You are right that there may be another child of the big three, but you can't say that without prove. If you got prove I'll believe you. Until then, just assume that he is the son of another sea deity." Instead of walking he galloped away and Luke couldn't keep up with him anymore.

Even though Chiron didn't really help him, he now knew two things. Chiron knew something that he didn't. Luke was good at reading people and knowing when they lie or keep something from him. It may be one of the powers he got from Hermes. Shame that he couldn't read minds or something like that…

The second thing he discovered is that camp wasn't ready for a child of the big three. They won't accept the fact that the oath has been broken again.

Percy can breath underwater. The only god with a cabin that has powers like that is Poseidon. So either Percy stays in Hermes' cabin and stays an unclaimed outsider (or maybe claimed but without a cabin), or he will be an outsider and have a whole cabin to himself.

Luke had to keep waiting and gather prove of his parentage. Maybe he could go to Chiron again when the time was right.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why he put so much effort into this. He never met Percy in real life. This isn't just curiosity anymore, is it? And what was the purpose of him getting these dreams? Why not someone else? There must be a demigod who can help Percy better. And so far Percy didn't need any help; even if he did, Luke can't help while he is dreaming.

Maybe he understood the dreams wrong. Maybe Percy wasn't the one who needed help, but he was. Before the dreams came he had started to think of camp as some sort routine, it became boring. He had doubted if he really wanted to stay there for the rest of his life.

To be honest, he wanted to run away and start over again. Away from his busy cabin and the silly camp-activities where he would always win. Then he dreamed of Percy, and he forgot all about it. But now it was back. And he didn't know if he wanted to stay at camp.

He was almost certain that Percy was supposed to help him decide. He didn't believe in coincidence, the dreams started the night after he contemplated running away. But one thing wasn't clear to him yet: Was Percy going to keep him at camp, or show him that he could find a real home somewhere else?

**AN: Did someone notice that Annabeth sat next to Percy in the bus? xD**

**And also: the last part, is it too hard to understand? Cause sometimes I write something down that only my weird way of thinking can understand… **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Finally done! I think I've written this chapter about 3 times because it was crappy. Good news: next week I won't have any school! So that means that I can stay at home and write as much as I want to. Bad news: I will be updating this story a little bit slower than before because of my new story 'A Quest Without the Gods'. It won't be ****_that_**** slow, one update in a week or something. **

**Yes, I'm from the Netherlands :). **_Dit typ ik als bewijs, google vertalen zou nooit een correcte zin in het Nederlands kunnen maken…_ **Shout-out if you can translate that!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 5**

Luke promised himself that he would try to look for the underlying message that each dream held. Unfortunately, he wasn't so sure that there was an underlying message to be found. That meant he would most certainly break his promise at some point, but still, maybe it would help him understand why the dreams kept returning.

He had been so sure that Percy was supposed to help him, but it was just an assumption.

"Luke!" He heard Annabeth call out. He quickly finished his battle and turned around to see her running up to him. "Annie, what's wrong?"

"Chiron wants to see you in the Big House." She informed him.

Luke tensed. Was this about Percy? "Alright," he nodded and then turned to his cabin. "Continue without me."

"Oh, wait, I forgot that he asked for Travis and Connor too." Annabeth remembered.

He relaxed slightly, nothing out of the ordinary. The Stolls just pranked someone and Chiron wanted him to punish them, or make sure they won't do it again. They never listened.

"You heard her," He told them. "Let's go."

They walked in silence, there was no need to ask what the Stolls have done because Luke would hear it all over again when they saw Chiron. And another reason why he didn't have to ask them what they did was because he already saw it. The Ares cabin was freshly painted pink.

**Line Break**

The pre school was buzzing with hyperactive toddlers. Luke counted 40, but there was a big chance that he counted some of them twice or missed someone. Two teachers tried to take care of them all, and Luke had to give it to them that they did a pretty decent job. No serious fights, no crying children, and no broken windows. He started searching for Percy.

"No, that's mine! Give it back!" He heard a girl yell at someone else, probably talking about something that wasn't really important. "Look at what I've drawn!" A boy proudly showed something to his teacher. Luke didn't pay attention to the toddlers that didn't look anything like Percy. He almost thought he found him when a boy with green eyes and black hair slipped on a piece of paper with a stick figure on it. But he didn't have the right eyes, so he kept searching.

_'__Black hair and brown eyes… Black hair and blue eyes... Black hair and green eyes… Black hair and blue eyes, wait, I already got that one...' _Luke groaned, how was he ever going to find Percy. Knowing Percy, he wouldn't stay in just one place, so he could've walked past him a couple of times already. '_There, black hair and sea green eyes!' _He ran over and was disappointed with what he saw. It wasn't the right shade of sea green, more green-blue than sea green, which actually didn't make sense at all. Still, Luke was sure that it wasn't Percu since it was a girl…

With a sigh he sat down next to another black haired toddler. Maybe if he just waited here that Percy would run past him. He looked over at the drawing of the boy at his left side. It was a blue fork. He scoffed, weird kid. The boy started drawing something in the background and at first Luke didn't know what it was. But then he realized it was a simplified version of the sea. A horizon with some wrinkles and fish.

"Give me blue." A girl with brown hair walked up to him.

The boy looked up, and turned his head away from Luke to look at the girl. "What? Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Cause I need it."

"But I like blue." He protested. Luke sighed, was he also like that at the age of five?

The girl frowned and pouted. "Be nice to me. Or I will tell the teacher you did bad."

"I don't wanna share the blue. You can have the others, I want blue." His grip on the blue marker tightened, as if afraid she was going to pry it out of his hands.

The girl stomped of, and Luke knew that she was truly going to tell on the boy. He shook his head; he should start looking for Percy again. The boy had already continued drawing and he scanned his surrounding, trying to find the right eyes. He stood up, getting tired of waiting for Percy to show up. He would just walk around again. Percy had to be in this dream, right? Or maybe that's the underlying message, that Percy is hard to find… He snorted, that's just plain stupid. No way that's the reason for this dream.

After walking trough the entire room without any results he once again saw the boy who drew a fork. He had drawn something new on the paper, still using blue. Maybe because he liked the color, or maybe because he was too stubborn to hand it over to the girl… Whatever it may be, he still had the blue marker. But that wouldn't be for long, the girl returned with a teacher. The teacher looked really tired, which Luke could understand.

"Percy, please give her the blue marker. It's Jane's turn now." Luke's breath caught in his throat. Wide eyed he kneeled down next to the boy, and sure enough, his eyes were the right color._ Sea green eyes and black hair… found him. _He had been sitting next to him and not noticed anything. Luke had a strong urge to face-palm.

Percy pouted and complained. "But I need it."

"But she needs it too. Hand me the marker." Percy did so with a sigh, mumbling something underneath his breath. "Good boy." He patted his head like he was some kind of dog and handed the marker to Jane. She ran away with a grin.

"But what can I do now?" Percy sadly asked his teacher.

"You can use another color." He suggested.

Percy yawned. "Boring."

"Or you go to sleep, you look pretty tired." The teacher said with a kind smile. "Come on, I'll go with you."

They stood up and the teacher carried Percy to a bed in the corner. There were already some other toddlers. They were all sleeping, or at least had their eyes closed.

"Try to sleep." He told Percy with a soft voice.

Luke sat down on the empty bed opposite of Percy. Percy made himself comfortable in his bed but kept shifting. Luke had a strange feeling about this, like something was going horribly wrong. Percy opened his eyes with a confused look on his face. He lifted his blanket up and his eyes widened. Luke stood up alarmed by Percy's reaction. He looked under his blanket and saw a long, thin snake with brown scales on Percy's leg. His heart stopped for a moment before realizing that Percy couldn't die now, he had seen him alive and well in the present. Or at least he thinks it's the present.

So that meant that Percy would survive this. Luke doesn't have to worry. Although he can still get hurt badly… Luke hoped that Percy would run away immediately and warn his teacher. That would be a smart thing to do. So of course Percy stayed where he was and even reached out to the snake.

For a moment Luke thought he was going to pet the snake like he did with the shark, but that is not what happened. Percy grabbed the snake with two hands and tried to strangle it. Luke frowned, no way that a toddler could do that, even if it's a demigod.

Then he remembered something, there was _one _toddler that did the exact same thing and succeeded, the famous Greek hero Heracles. That didn't really increase Percy's chances. The snake fought Percy of, trying to slither away. It hissed in warning, but he closed its mouth with one of his hands.

Luke watched in disbelief and slight awe as slowly the snake's movements died down until it completely stopped moving. Percy really did it, he strangled a snake to death with bare hands.

**Line Break**

He was pretty sure that he found it, the underlying message. Percy is strong enough to care for himself. He is not the one who needs help, Luke is. But now that _that _question is answered, a new one rose up. Who is sending him these dreams?


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I was really bored while in school, and suddenly an idea popped into my head. Unfortunately I had to wait three days before I could write it down. And then I got sick because I was running around outside with only a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, playing Hide-and-Seek. So, it's a bit delayed. I also have a new fish since Walter died and Bob was lonely. His name is Rainbow ;). Another reason for this delay is because I got addicted to another fandom…**

**Anyway, I've got a question. Does anybody know if Clovis is already at camp in this story?**

**One of my reviewers, Juxshoa, asked me if I am going to change the original story by keeping Luke at camp. My answer to that is that it depends on if there are more people out there who want Luke to stay at camp. So please review your thoughts on this.**

**And lastly, here's the shout-out to Diamond Pearls for translating: Dit typ ik als bewijs, google vertalen zou nooit een correcte zin in het Nederlands kunnen maken…**

**The answer was: Typing this as proof, Google translate would never be able to make a correct sentence in Dutch""**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 6**

"I've gathered you all here to ask for a favor." Luke started the meeting. He had asked some of his closest friends to go to Zeus' Fist at 5 o'clock. He had yet to tell them why. He looked around satisfied that everyone had showed up. "I would really appreciate it if you could ask everyone you know about someone with powers over dreams."

His friends looked confused, except for Silena. "Do we get to know why?" Alabaster asked him a little suspicious. Ethan agreed.

He shook his head. "Not yet. You'll have to trust me on this one."

"Do we get something in return?" Travis questioned.

"Yes," Luke had already expected that they would ask him that. "I will owe you something. Not too big, of course. For example, letting you of the hook for a prank you pulled."

"I'll do it." Annabeth told him, loyal as ever.

"So will I." Not so surprisingly, Silena said, she knew why he needed the information after all.

He smiled in thanks.

"We'll help you too, just imagine what we could get away with if you owe us." Connor said while grinning manically.

Luke rolled his eyes, a little worried about what will come from being indebted to them. It will be worth it, he reminded himself.

"I'll see what I can do." Chris answered shortly. Luke nodded in understanding at his half-brother. He didn't really have much reason to do it, but he is his friend so he will try.

"I'm in!" Alabaster decided, earning some weird looks for his enthusiasm. "What? It's not like I've any other plans. And of course it will come in handy if our cabin leader owes me one."

"He's got a point there." Ethan thoughtfully said. "Alright, I'll help."

Luke sighed in relief that all his friends would help. Well, not all his friends, but the ones he trusted most.

**Line Break**

The minute Luke opened his eyes he knew that something was different. The colors he saw were a little odd, and he couldn't see far because heavy mist blocked his sight. From what he could see, he was still in New York. The streets were as crowded as usual, and again, he couldn't find Percy.

He started walking, surprised that he could feel it when others bumped into him. A flash lighted the whole sky up, and almost immediately the sound of thunder shook the ground. It had also started to rain, though the mortals didn't seem to notice it at all. Luke turned around to see if Percy was somewhere behind him, but got blinded by the rain.

He pushed a way through all the people, trying to find somewhere dry. Before he could find one, a black creature ran past him and jumped over a car. He hastily turned around to follow it, knowing for sure that it was headed for Percy. Luke soon realized that he wasn't going to keep up, yet he kept running. Another flash of light, and this time he saw that it was near the Empire State Building that came in his limited sight.

This dream was utterly confusing, but he had to find Percy. Brushing his by now completely soaked blond hair out of his face he kept running until he heard a scream from somewhere on his right. He changed directions and followed the sound.

"Percy?" He shouted, forgetting that it was just a dream. Another black creature came out of nowhere and crossed the road, this time Luke was able to recognize it as a hellhound. He instinctively reached for his sword, not minding the fact that he didn't have it before.

Again, he followed the monster, but what he didn't expect was to be hit from behind with a baseball bat. Luke's head hit the pavement hard, and he had to force himself to stand up again. When he did, he saw two cyclops smiling cruelly at him, one of them holding the baseball bat. The other cyclops didn't have a weapon, but was intimidating nonetheless.

Fortunately, Luke had enough experience with fighting monsters. Unfortunately, he didn't exactly have time for this, especially if the cyclops just kept standing there, not knowing what to do next. He rolled his eyes and quickly stabbed the weaponless one, stepping back to not get hit by the other one. Luke slashed at the hand holding the baseball bat, and the cyclops screamed in pain. He let the baseball bat drop, but was now very angry. He was joined by the first cyclops, who had miraculously not turned to dust yet.

One of them jumped at him and he dodged it by diving to the left. He once again landed on the ground. He rolled over to stand up and stabbed the one who had tried to tackle him in the head. It vaporized.

The other cyclops had picked up the baseball bat and swung it at his head. Luke ducked in time, but couldn't avoid the second blow aimed for his chest. Not wanting to see the stone ground up close again, he grabbed a hold of the baseball bat, not letting go of his sword. The cyclops didn't like it, but was strong enough to hold him in the air while swinging wildly against walls.

Luke started to doubt his decision to grab on because the wall wasn't much softer than the ground.

He tried to hold on with just one arm while he extended his sword arm. The cyclops was out of reach, except for his arm. But Luke knew that if he slashed at the arm, he would fall and the cyclops could easily kill him just by standing in him. So unless he could kill the monster even before he hit the ground, his sword was useless. Thinking fast, he took a big risk. He waited for his opportunity to come, and it came after another few walls. The monster raised him higher than before and Luke sprung into action. He sliced at the cyclops' arm and again he dropped the baseball bat with a scream. This time though, Luke was also falling. While being in mid-air he swung his sword at the head of the cyclops, decapitating it. The cyclops disintegrated into golden dust and Luke fell on the ground, landing not so smoothly on his ass.

He wanted to sit there for a while, still dizzy from his fight, but he had yet to find Percy. Was he being attacked by hellhounds? His blood ran cold at that thought. He had to go. Now. He forced himself to get up and run. Thunder struck not so far from him and his instincts told him to go to the place of impact.

He heard a voice screaming out in pain, followed by the loud howl of a hellhound. He ran even faster, determined to get there in time. Luke zigzagged trough dark alleys, until he reached an open space. In the middle of it was a dark human silhouette being chased by two enormous black dogs. If he paid close enough attention he could've seen one of the two dogs limping a bit, as if the human had put on a fight.

Without thinking twice he jumped in between the boy and the hellhounds. He took the first hellhound by surprise and quickly finished it of before turning to the second hellhound. The hellhound wasted no time and leaped at him, slime dripping out between his sharp teeth.

Luke took a stance, but apparently didn't need to. The hellhound jumped over him, still targeting Percy. He turned around, and for the second time formed a plan that involved grabbing on and not letting go. He jumped up with his hands reaching for the hellhound, almost missing the end of the hellhound's tail.

"Run, Percy!" Luke shouted while pulling himself higher up the hellhound. Percy obeyed and the hellhound chased after him, all the while making weird jumps like a rodeo bull.

This time though, Luke couldn't stay on without letting go of his sword. The sword fell out of his hand and hit the concrete with a clanging sound. He bit back another curse as he just lost his only weapon.

Meanwhile, Percy was getting tired. He was panting heavily and the only thing that kept him going was the rain. Without the storm he would've been dead already, but he wouldn't mind it if the thunder stopped. It had almost hit him three times when he was running away for the hellhounds. And then suddenly an unknown boy appeared and slaughtered one of the two monsters with a bronze sword. A sword that now lay somewhere on the ground.

Percy looked over his shoulder and spotted the sword, the only problem was the huge monster with glowing red eyes. However, he knew that the sword was the only thing that could save him and/or the boy on top of the beast. So he took the risk and tried something very stupid, but others would also call it heroic if they would ever find out about it. He slowed his running pace down to jogging.

"No! Keep running!" Luke yelled at him, cursing himself for not being able to help. Unless he jumped of the hellhound and retrieved his sword, he couldn't kill the monster. And if he did decide to jump, then there was no guarantee that he would gat the chance to come close to the hellhound again. Not to forget that he would once again fall on the ground, at an even higher speed than before.

But Percy just made the choice for him. The hellhound sensed his victory when he saw his prey slowing down. He jumped up with all the intentions to land on Percy. Surprising both Luke and the hellhound, Percy turned around and ran right at the hellhound who still hung in the air from his jump. He ran for his life, literally, and somehow managed to get beneath the hellhound, barely missing the hind legs as he brushed the tail away so he could continue his sprint. The hellhound landed on the ground, but was too slow in turning around, giving Percy the opportunity to get a head start.

Percy went for the sword, Luke realized. He had to bite back a grin at the boy, knowing that Percy was still in danger. But he was sort of proud of him, even though Luke had absolutely nothing to do with Percy's achievement.

Percy picked up Luke's sword and turned around. To both his and Luke's amazement, he held the sword like a natural. "Come here, doggie." Percy taunted the hellhound, all his previous fear suddenly gone and replaced by bravery.

Luke watched in awe as a nine-year-old single handedly slayed a hellhound. Coincidentally, the storm clouds disappeared. The rain didn't stop, but wasn't as bad as before. Luke got pulled out of his daze as he like so many times before fell on the ground, instead of concrete though, it was grass. It was without doubt the best landing of the night.

"Are you okay?" A concerned voice asked him. Percy had let go of the sword and was now kneeling at Luke's side.

"Yeah," He coughed and sat up. "I'm alright. How about you?" Percy held out his arms in answer, Luke searched Percy for wounds, expecting to find many of them. To his surprise Percy didn't even have a single scratch on him. And when he looked at himself, neither did he.

"Who are you?" Percy asked him, his hand gripping Luke's sword tighter, not sure if he should give it back to this stranger.

"I'm Luke."

Percy frowned. "I'm Percy, but you already knew that. How?"

It took him a moment to understand his question. "Oh, right." How did he say this without sounding like a creep? "Well, to be honest with you, I've been dreaming of you."

"I'm not gay." Percy blurted out, before blushing. "I mean, I'm flattered and all, but I don't even know you."

Luke blinked confused before realizing how it must have sounded to Percy. He groaned. "That came out wrong. I didn't mean it that way, and for the record, you're too young for me."

"But you are gay? Cause if you are, it's cool, really." Percy reassured him while sitting himself down next to Luke.

"What? No, I… that's not what-" He sighed. "Look, my sexuality doesn't matter right now. What I meant was that you suddenly showed up in my dreams, I think that I saw some things from your past."

"You've been time traveling in your sleep?"

"Er, no. At least, I don't think so. I saw you and your mother. And also your stepfather and a school trip with sharks." Luke tried to explain it as quick as possible, but it felt like he was missing some huge details.

"Huh, that's funny." Percy muttered to himself, not knowing that Luke could hear him.

"What is?" Seeing that Percy didn't understand the question he elaborated. "What is funny?"

"Oh, it's just that I also had a dream about my school trip to Marine World."

"You did?"

Percy nodded. Luke digested that information, so Percy had the same dreams as he did? Maybe that meant that if Percy had a dream that wasn't about a past experience, that Luke would also see that.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Percy asked him curiously, by now trusting him enough to hand him his sword back.

"I followed the hellhound. But I had already been looking for you." Luke explained.

"Why? Hellhound?" Percy asked, but his second question got ignored.

"Because-" Luke cut himself of and his breath caught in his throat.

He was looking for Percy because this was a dream. This was a dream. This was a weird dream, with weird colors and mist, but still a dream. And Percy could see him.

"Luke?"

The weather had also been a big hint, and of course the suddenly appearing things like his sword and the grass. What kind of dream is this? Normally if he had a dream and was about to get hurt, he would wake up. This time he didn't. And Percy could see him.

"Hello? Are you sure that you're okay?" Percy put a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

Luke ignored him, still lost in thought. Did that mean that if he told Percy about camp, that he would still remember it when he woke up?

"Percy, do you always remember your dreams?" He asked.

"Not really, but does it matter?" Percy frowned not seeing the importance of his question.

"Yes, it does matter."

"Well, most of the time I know what I dreamed about, but not the details. Sometimes I can recall everything. Though, strange enough, at the moment I know everything I dreamed of. Just like if it had happened in real life." Percy answered thoughtfully.

Like real life. Percy thinks that this is really happening.

"Percy, you're dreaming this. Maybe it was supposed to be a nightmare with monsters, but I guess that I messed that up." The words were out of his mouth before he even believed in them. But actually, it would be a good explanation. Thunder and monsters, the perfect nightmare for a son of Poseidon. Speaking of that, should he tell Percy about the gods?

"What? You're crazy, do I look like I'm sleeping?" Percy argued, not believing Luke at all. It was then that Luke decided that he had told Percy enough for one night. And if Percy was right about remembering all his dreams when being in another dream, then he could also tell him tomorrow.

"If you weren't asleep, I wouldn't be here." Luke reasoned.

Percy bit his lip. "How come I see you for the first time?"

Luke shrugged. "Well, I think this dream is different. It's not one of your memories, is it?"

He shook his head. Luke was a bit relieved that Percy didn't fight a hellhound in real life. "Maybe you can't see me in your memories because I wasn't there. But this isn't your memory so… now you can see me."

Percy nodded after a while of thinking it over. It sounded logical to him. "Okay, but why are you here? Not that I'm not grateful for it, but why did you start dreaming about me?"

Again, Luke shrugged. "I don't know."

Percy sighed. "And what now?"

"I don't know, I guess we can just talk."

"I can do that." I noticed, Luke mentally rolled his eyes. He noticed that the circle of mist around the field appeared thicker than before. Was it coming closer?

"Let's ask each other things. What's your last name?" Percy asked him.

Luke silently groaned, is he really going to play twenty questions? "Castellan. Yours?"

"Jackson." The way Percy said it sounded like he was proud of it. Then Luke remembered, Sally Jackson, of course Percy was also named Jackson. "Where did you get your sword?"

He winced. It was the second question, and already he had to either tell him about camp, or lie about his sword. "I… how about I answer this tomorrow?"

Percy stubbornly shook his head. "Who says that I can see you tomorrow? Maybe it's another kind of dream."

"Then I'll tell you in the dream after, but not now." Luke looked out over the grass, refusing to answer. Was it just him, or was the mist slowly creeping closer to them?

"My turn to ask a question." Luke cut of Percy's complaint. "What will happen once the mist reaches us?"

Percy frowned at him. "What mist?"

"The mist that is now surrounding us at not even 3 foot away." Luke raised an eyebrow, trying to stay calm. It's just mist, it wouldn't hurt them.

"Luke, I don't see any mist." Percy said in confusion and a bit worried about Luke's wellbeing.

"Well, I do. And it's now even closer." 2 foot. He stood up with his sword loosely in his hand, not sure if he needed it.

"Percy, you really can't see it?" He asked to be sure. He thought that maybe if Percy can't see it, it's not really part of the dream. But then what is it?

Percy shook his head helplessly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Alright then, guess there's only one way to find out what it is." Luke bravely took a step into the unknown mist, and when he was inside it he couldn't see anything except for white.

This wasn't mist, this was the end of the dream, he realized. So Percy can't know when his dream will end, but Luke can. And maybe he could step into the mist even before the ending. Not like he would want to leave Percy, but it couldn't hurt to try it out once.

**Line Break**

When he woke up, his sword was gone. Luke was a bit disappointed that he didn't know who keeps sending him the dreams yet, but he had his friends working on it. His friends… maybe there was still a reason to stay at camp.

**AN: So… I'm sorry that there wasn't much about Luke at camp, but the dream extra long to make up for it.**

**Is Clovis already at camp? I really need to know that for next chapter. And if no one knows I will just have to decide for myself what would be better in this story.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I know that I didn't really say when the next chapter would be done, but still I feel like it's late. I did however do ****_something_**** while I was gone. I made a poll for this story's ending, ****which is ****_not _****going to be soon.**** But still I'd like to have an idea of what I'm supposed to write. I already thought of many different ways to end it, but couldn't choose. So I vaguely described them in the poll. For example:**

**Happy ending without sequel.**

**Let Luke die and no war**

**End it when TLT starts and don't change the books**

**Please vote, or review. ****And I repeat, this doesn't mean that the ending is coming soon. ****I have at least 5 ideas for other chapters right now, and that will certainly turn into more.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 7**

A frown found its way on Luke's face when he heard the news, or actually the lack of news. "So, none of you found anything?" He told his friends who once again met up at Zeus' Fist. Maybe he should've waited longer before asking, but camp was only so big. If they truly did what he asked, than they searched the whole camp and talked to everyone with a chance of knowing something. If they hadn't found anything yet, than there was little chance they will have something a week later.

They all shook their heads, except for Annabeth who hesitated and looked doubtful. "Well… I found _something_, but it's a little far-fetched."

"You did? Tell us!" Silena exclaimed, her sullen mood lifted by the prospect of more information about Percy.

"Theoretically, children of Morpheus or Hypnos should be able to control dreams or sleep." She carefully explained, as if it was a dangerous thought.

"But they don't have any demigods." Chris interjected. Luke's frown deepened, he was right. Maybe it was someone outside camp?

"Wait, that's not all." Annabeth interrupted his thoughts. "You could also be looking for a god, but I guess that depends on the situation. As I said, it's a little far-fetched."

She could have said something after that, but Luke wasn't listening anymore. Could it really be a god? Who, and with what intentions? Did they want him to do something in return?

After a while he realized the others were looking at him expectantly. He coughed to cover up him zoning out. "Right, thank you Annie, and everyone else. I think that you can all stop searching now. I'll go on from here. Just tell me when you want to call in the favor."

**Line Break**

At dinner something strange happened, Luke sacrificed to three gods. _Three_ gods. Usually he only sacrificed to his father because he was forced to. That day he was still forced to do it, but he also willingly sacrificed to Hypnos and Morpheus as well. _'Please tell me who is responsible for my dreams.' _was the message he left for both of them.

He paused before reluctantly going back to his table. When was he supposed to get his answer? He didn't expect one of them suddenly popping up in the middle of camp just to talk to him. He didn't even expect to get a real answer, to be honest.

So you could imagine his surprise when he went to sleep and didn't see Percy. Instead, Luke was standing in a completely black room. It wasn't dark, but black. He could see himself just fine, even though he had no idea where the light was coming from, but his surroundings were black, and as far as he could see empty. "Hello?" he shouted and it stayed silent except for his echo.

"Percy? Can you hear me?" Luke slowly grew worried. Where was he?

"He can't hear you, but I brought him here with me." A man's voice boomed as if there were speakers installed all over the room and aimed at Luke. "And I also brought _you _here."

Suddenly a figure came flashed into the room right in front of him. He was tall, and clothed in a long dark-grey/blackish cloak. "You wanted to speak to me." Luke tried to read the man's face as the man spoke, at a normal volume this time, but found it impossible to even get a clear look of it.

"Depends… who are you?" Luke asked distrusting.

He chuckled humorlessly. "I guess I can't blame you for not knowing who I am. If I were one of the Olympians you would've bowed for me in an instant, but no, I'm just Morpheus. God of Dreams, lord of subconscious and leader of the Oneiroi. But you should've known that already, otherwise you wouldn't have asked for help."

Luke did in fact already know these titles; he just didn't know that this was the god they belonged to. Deciding that it would be smart to be in good graces with the god whom he needed help from, he bowed.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you immediately, my lord."

He motioned for Luke to stand up again but didn't react to his apology. "I brought you here to give you some answers,"

"But…?" Luke trailed of, knowing for sure that the god wanted something in exchange yet not knowing what. Gods don't do anything for free, maybe he had to go on a quest?

"But I want you to do me a favor when the time is right." He could almost see the smirk that he was sure Morpheus wore on his face. Luke was getting tired of all those favors he had to do, first his friends and now a god. The only reason he was in this situation was Percy, but strange enough Luke didn't mind it that much.

"What kind of favor are you talking about?" The demigod asked cautiously.

"Nothing big, just listen to my advice when you have a choice to make." Morpheus told him nonchalantly, though this got Luke even more suspicious. What choice that he, a mere demigod, could make was important enough for a god? But despite that, he really wanted to know why he met Percy. Speaking of Percy, where was he?

He nodded slowly. "Alright, so you have the answers?"

"Yes, yes I do. As I said, I brought him with me." The god sounded very pleased with himself, but it took Luke a moment to understand.

"You-you mean… Percy?" Luke asked confused. "How?"

"Why, because of his father. I expected you to be smart enough to have figured that out already."

"His father? Of course I knew that he was a demigod. I just always thought it would be sea related and not… dreams. Wait, are you saying he is your child?" Luke exclaimed, shocked by his sudden realization.

The god groaned at his stupidity. "No, you foolish mortal. I am _not _his father."

"Then why does he have those powers? How are you even sure that it's him. And where is he? You sai-" Luke would have asked a lot more if it weren't for Percy falling down on top of him. "Ouch, what was that for?" He asked Morpheus more than a little annoyed.

"You asked for him, didn't you? I could just as well send him back to his nightmare, if you'd like." He answered innocently.

Luke bit back a remark, remembering that he was talking to a god. He pushed Percy of him, and got up. He stuck a hand out for Percy to grab, when he realized that he was unconscious. "Why isn't he awake?" He looked up at Morpheus, worried that Percy landed a bit harder than himself.

"Because this conversation isn't for him to hear. He's only here to make you believe what I'm going to tell you."

"And what are you going to tell me?"

"Percy doesn't know that he is sending his dreams to you. As god of dreams, I make and control them. Yet, this demigod subconsciously managed to alter the dream enough to bring someone else in it." Morpheus sounded a bit irritated, yet fascinated at the same time. "I'm not really sure how he is doing it, since you are right in saying it's not one of the most common abilities. Perseus is just too unpredictable because of his parentage."

"Okay… but why me? If what you're saying is right, my lord, than he could've pulled anyone into his dreams. So, why me?"

"It could've been someone else deciding on who would share Percy's dream, but Percy didn't choose for himself. Either it was someone else, or you were picked by coincidence." The god kept staring at Percy like he was trying to figure him out. "Personally, I think you should go with the second. Don't flatter yourself too much by thinking that here are two god interfering with your life."

"What do you mean two gods? Why does it have to be a god who send me to him?" Luke followed his lead and also looked at Percy. He would deny it to anyone who asked, but it hurt a bit to know that it could've just as well been another demigod to help Percy. Maybe that was the problem; Percy clearly didn't need help. He can handle Gabe easily with his mother at his side. He strangled a snake as a toddler. Heck, he even killed a monster with Luke's sword!

"No other demigod is able to control dreams, right now. Gods should have enough influence over my domain to at least control who gets pulled into a dream by Percy's powers." Morpheus explained, but Luke hardly listened.

Some days ago Luke already knew that Percy wasn't the one who needed help. He thought that it was himself who needed help from Percy. He wasn't sure for what, but now he already knew if he should run away or stay at camp. And that was yesterday. Today he got told that there was no reason that Percy and he met.

"Which god would have a reason to send met to Percy?" He was completely lost by now.

"As far as I know, none. But I'm not exactly one of the most important gods, so I don't receive all the gossip. Styx, I'm quite thankful for that, actually. There's so much going on in the council and it's mostly the same story all over again. Gods fighting over Aphrodite, Zeus and Poseidon fighting each other, some near wars that result in natural disasters…" The god shook his head in distaste. "No thanks, that's one of the good sides of being a minor god. The only one, I suppose."

Luke didn't respond to his mini-rant. He didn't really care about coming of rude for ignoring a god at the moment.

"So, I've got time for one last question." Morpheus started after a moment of awkward silence. "After that you'll have to figure things out on your own, unless you have a really good offer to me."

The demigod didn't think long about his question. "Who-"

"Don't finish that sentence." He interrupted, earning him a weird look. "Do you really want to waste that question on something you already know?"

Luke frowned, Morpheus was right about that, he already had a good guess about what the answer would be. "Okay, in that case… When is the best time to bring Percy to camp?"

It took a while for him to answer, and when he did, it wasn't exactly an answer. "Should I be annoyed or flattered that you seem to think I know everything? I am the god of dreams, bringing demigods to camp isn't one of my domains."

"But my lord, you gave me one last question. And I'm sure that you have an idea on what the answer is." Luke insisted.

"I'm warning you, kid. I am not obliged to answer your questions. And don't try to trick me, I'll always be able to get back at you. Cause no one can avoid dreaming." Luke shivered at his threat. "Fortunately for you, I am a man of my word. Percy will be ready for camp once he lost his mother." Morpheus sounded very pleased, despite the grave news he brought. He must have noticed that Luke was intimidated.

"Now, be gone."

And with that the dark world around him shattered and light broke through. Luke closed his eyes, blinded by all the white. When he opened them again he expected to be back in his cabin. That was not a correct assumption. Instead of his cabin he saw stars in the dark sky above him. The feeling of sand on his skin and the sound of waves crashing onto shore told him exactly where he was. A beach. He sat up to find the beach deserted, except for Percy who was calmly sitting next to him facing the sea.

"What beach is this?" Luke asked him.

"Montauk." The way Percy said it made him think that the beach held some sort of meaning to him. He had been here before. "I got chased by some eagles, when you suddenly fell out of the sky and they disappeared."

Luke groaned. "I really have to stop falling on the ground."

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, I can imagine it becoming boring after a while."

They sat in peace as they watched wave after wave heading their way.

"Thank you." Percy suddenly said, causing Luke to look up in surprise.

"Its nothing, really. Especially because I just fell out of the air." Luke waved it of, not wanting to be thanked for something he didn't remember. But Percy didn't let him dismiss it so quickly. "Its not nothing. You're here, even though you don't have to be. I'm thankful for that. Thank you, you're a good friend."

Luke got a warm feeling in his chest as he heard Percy say those words. It was unlikely, but it almost felt like caring. Gods, who was he kidding. Having spoken with him for the second time only confirmed what he long knew was going to happen. He had started caring for Percy Jackson, the maybe son of Poseidon.

"You're welcome."

**AN: Soooo…. Finally some answers! And a miniscule piece of fluff, next chapters will probably have some more now that Luke admitted to caring. **

**Please review or vote in the poll!**


End file.
